


I'm Not Mad. I'm Just Disappointed.

by FourFaces



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Barry is called into work on his day off.





	I'm Not Mad. I'm Just Disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Barry giving off the ultimate dad energy wouldn't leave me so have this oneshot!

Lup and Kravitz had hoped to take this guy out on their own.

Today was supposed to be a day for them to bond (and for Lup to give her planned shovel talk), but when an emergency call about a necromancer went out, Lup and Kravitz dropped everything to go and take care of them.

The fight, however, proved to be much more difficult, with the pair running low on spell slots and the necromancer gaining the upper hand as they cast enfeeble on the more seasoned of the reapers.

“Lup! We need help! I'm calling Barry!”

Lup paled as she prepared another volley of fireballs.

“What?! No! Kravitz, that is literally the worst idea!” Lup cried out.

“Worse than us getting defeated by this asshole? No! I'm calling him!”

Kravitz dialed Barry's frequency and within moments a portal opened up and a stout, middle aged human man in jeans and a T-shirt with the words “Faerun’s Greatest Sildar" emblazoned across the front stepped out. He calmly surveyed the scene, adjusted his glasses, and sighed.

“This guy giving you guys trouble?”

“Babe, just … don't be too hard on him, ok?” Lup began, much to Kravitz’ surprise.

Barry sighed and walked calmly over to the necromancer, catching them by surprise with his cool demeanor.

“Are you not afraid? I can do to you what I did to those reapers, and worse!”

“Hey, what's your name, bud?” Barry started, approaching even closer.

“What are you doing? Aren't you going to fight?”

“I'm not going to fight you. I just want to talk,” Barry sighed.

The arcane energy that had radiated off of the necromancer started to dissipate.

“W-What?”

“You were trying to become a lich, weren't you, bud?”

“What's it to you?” the necromancer hissed.

“Well, I was off duty today but, you were hurting my friends and you were really hurting the Raven Queen too. And that's just … well, bud, that's not great.”

Barry placed his hand on the necromancer’s shoulder and led them to the workbench.

“What's your name, bud?” Barry asked again.

“F-Francis,” the necromancer replied.

“Well, Francis, let me tell you a story. I'm sure you heard the Story and Song, but what you didn't know is that I was really scared. I was afraid of death and of losing everyone I loved but do you know what was scarier than that?”

Francis sniffled.

“What?”

“There were times, Francis, where I almost lost control. The only thing keeping me there was the belief that I would find my anchor, but you can’t always count on that. What if your anchor was gone forever? What if you lost them?”

“I … I don't have an anchor …” Francis whispered. “I … I wanted to show I could do this by myself.”

“Francis,” Barry sighed. “You can’t hope to succeed in this without an anchor. You could tear your soul apart doing that. Then where would you be? Besides, being a lich, well … It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Sure you have immense power, but you’re always just barely holding onto who you really are.”

Kravitz looked at Barry and quickly had to look away. The disappointment that radiated off of the human was more powerful than any spell the necromancer had cast during the fight. He looked to Lup who was wringing her hands.

 _What the fuck is this guy?_ Kravitz thought about his coworker.

“But … But you and your wife did it and … And you fought the hunger and you won …” Francis sniffled.

“Yes, but what if we hadn’t? What if it didn’t work? We could have destroyed ourselves and each other.”

Francis was silent for a moment.

“Why did you want to become a lich, bud?”

The necromancer mumbled something.

“Sorry, bud, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I … I wanted to be like you!” Francis finally sobbed. “You were so cool and everyone loves you and I wanted that too! I only have ever known necromancy and when I learned one of the Seven Birds was a necromancer I … I wanted to show that I could be just as good!”

“Oh … Oh Francis,” Barry sighed. “There’s so much more that would make you a good person. I only became a necromance out of desperation, bud. And even then, I’ve found more fulfillment just being a good husband and a good employee of the Raven Queen than I ever did as a necromancer. You can be a good person without tearing your soul from your body.”

Francis wept for a few moments as Barry gently rubbed circles into his back. Kravitz watched, dumbfounded as Lup held her breath.

“I … I’m sorry,” Francis started. “I .. I shouldn’t have done this and I’m so sorry I attacked your wife and the other reaper … I just … I wanted to be like you and I … I’m so sorry …”

“It’s ok, bud. I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed,” Barry sighed. “You know that you have to face your punishment, right?”

Francis nodded and sniffled.

“You’re a good kid,” Barry started. “And I’m proud of you for accepting your punishment-”

“Wait!” Kravitz started. “Uh … maybe we can let ‘em off with a warning! They’ve been scared enough I think.”

Barry looked down at Francis who was busy wiping away tears with his shirt sleeve.

“Well, bud. Have you learned your lesson?”

Francis nodded.

“And you’re not going to try that again?”

“No sir … I won’t,” the necromancer whimpered.

Barry smiled and ruffled Francis’ hair.

“Alright bud. This was a good talk and, well, if you’re looking for some better schooling, my brother-in-law has opened up a school and I’m sure you’d be a great candidate.”

Francis smiled weakly as Barry walked over to Lup.

“Sorry,” Barry sighed. “Just, Francis needed to know that it’s not ok.”

“You did great, Bar,” Lup smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you for not being too hard on the kid.”

Barry blushed and chuckled.

“Yeah … Uh … anyway, let’s get this report filed and get home. I have a cup of coffee that’s probably cold now …”

“Sure thing, babe,” Lup grinned.

She swung her scythe and tore open a portal.

“Um … Yeah,” Kravitz started, looking back at Francis who was busy cleaning up the sigils and destroying the components for the spell. He’d never seen anyone be so effective at changing a necromancer’s mind,but he’d also never seen the soft-spoken former lich so disappointed.

 _Jesus … I’ll take angry Raven Queen over disappointed Barry any day …_ He thought as he followed the pair back to the Astral plane.


End file.
